Tainted Lil Dirty Gurl
by l3m0n
Summary: Sailor Mars a.k.a. Rei has always told her secrets to Tom Riddle. Now, she's gotten her self deep into a situation...Rated for sexual and mature content, and juicy wetlike l3m0ns!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Dark Room:_

"Come here Sailor Slut," rasped a throaty voice.

Sailor Mars's eyes were glazed red, she wore a skimpy G string, strapless bra, and it was all made from see through material.

Tom Riddle, still young and alive, laid nude on his bed, as he waited for Rei to comeplease him.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh Tom!" cried out Rei, as she clung to him, "I've got powers! I found out I was a Sailor Scout!"_

_Being the foolish girl she was, she had spilled out all her secrets to him._

_Turning towards the hidden room, Tom held Rei by the waist, "Good. Come with me, my little feisty Sailor."_

_Rei shuddered with excitement by the tone of his voice._

_"Of course Tom! I'll always be with you, alwa--...Tom? What's all this?" asked Rei, as she pointed the the different items scattered around the room._

**To be continued...**

A/N: Hope you like this hehe...review ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Mmmm!" moaned out Rei.

Her body squirmed underneath Tom's. Pushing Rei up towards the bed post, Tom licked and kissed his way down her stomach.

As he reached her clit, he licked at the inside of her theighs.

Then, he thrust his tongue in and out of her as she panted out his name over and over again.

As Tom readied his shaft by her entrance, he smirked back at the thought of their first time when he took her pleasurable innocence.

**_Flashback_**:

_"Rei, dear, I'm going to teach you the ways of pleasure." purred out Tom._

_Tom picked up Rei and brought her down onto the silky black sheets of the bed._

_As he tore off her clothes, Rei's eyes widened._

_"What are you doing Tom!" yelled Rei._

_Smirking, Tom said, "Oh, don't worry...just a little bit off fun."_

_As he kissed her mouth, she gasped, and Tom took advantage of this, slipping his tongue inside._

_Lifting off Rei, Tom propped her up doggy style, and put his hard length's tip at her entrance._

_Holding her in place, he used one long thrust and broke through her wall of virginity._

_"Ah! Tom!" cried Rei. Pain coursed throughout her body._

_As he thrust in harder and faster, Rei became unaware of her surroundings as she moaned against him._

_She moved her hips in beat with each of his following thrusts, her body betraying her._

_As they both reached their climaxes, she laid down onto the bed panting heavily._

_"Did you like that hmm?" whispered Tom huskily._

_Turning over, she replied, "Very much yes..." as she fell into a dream-less sleep._

_

* * *

_

Kissing the top of Rei's forehead, he laid down next to her as she slept.

She would be his Queen when he ruled over the entire world. She couldn't turn his back on him now...

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review and give ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Groaning, Rei tiredly opened her eyes. Sunlight was barely filtering in through the dark curtains.

Her stomach started to pool with heat as she felt a hand rub lower and lower towards her opening.

"Mmmm... oh, Tom!" she cried out.

Smirking at the sight before him, Tom let out a sinster chuckle, then slipped his hand between her thighs, gently poking and prodding at her lower entrance.

Rei grabbed his waist with her hands for support and began to thrust down onto his fingers.

Tom licked her earlobe, then huskily whispered to her, "Fiesty, now aren't we?"

He took his fingers out of her and sucked on them. Then, he shifted himself over her body, his eyes piercing through Rei's own eyes.

With a grunt, he pushed himself into her, "Yesss... tight, just the way I want you..." he moaned.

Rei shifted her self up and down impatiently looking for release.

Since Tom wanted to be the dominant, he held her in place and roughly kissed her lips.

He hovered over her mouth after the kiss and told her, "You're my little pet, listen to me or I'll have to... replace you, hmm?"

Whimpering, Rei wiggled around and flexed herself on his member. "Whatever you want with me is alright, just fuck me!"

Grinning slightly, Tom began pushing himself in and out of her, faster and harder.

He slid himself out, flipped her around and impaled her in a sitting position. "Ride me, Sailor Slut."

* * *

With a final large thrust, Tom came inside of Rei, panting, as he saw her pleasure-filled expression.

Tom calmly removed himself from the bed and went to get a robe.

Turning back to Rei, who was still enjoying the lingering sensations, he commanded to her, "After your Sailor meeting, come straight back. Tell me what's happening... and you may be rewardedwith your hard work..."

With a swish of his robes, he left the room. Rei weakly lifted herself towards the edge of the bed and swung her legs over.

She placed two of her fingers back in her hole, feeling slightly empty without Tom inside of her.

Raising her hand towards her lips, she licked the last of Tom's seed off and then proceded to suck off her own juices that coated her fingers.

Sighing slightly, Rei stood up to get dressed...

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Help me a little with the plot, it's moving along slightly...too slow...  
Now we know that Rei enjoys being with Tom, she's not just being pulled along... or is she?


End file.
